Still a Chance at Hope
by Nerilka-chan
Summary: I'm trying to fix it...i know, i know, i'll hurry >
1. Prologue

Email Template

By: Nerilka-chan 

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundamwing or Sailormoon. (Wish I did though) But I do own the plot and anything else I put in so don't you try to steal it!! I know how your dirty little minds work. ::clutching her fanfic:: ~_^ hehehe. I don't own that poem/song thingi below and I don't know who does (some singer who works for some record company)…and I'm not sure if it really goes like that either. I probably decapitated it and glued it back together! Puhleeese review!!! MUST have reviews! I can't write more if you don't review. Email me…I don't care just let please let me know what you think. Absolutely no flames. (I'm a klutz with a fire extinguisher) :p This fic is from a little different point of view. I figured that all the other chars had had their work out so…give it a chance!!! Hey, hey I know everyone needs their little Serena/Heero ficJ but don't you think they're enough out there already??? ( '.') Enjoy ('.' )

¤º°'°º¤ø,¸¸, ø¤º°'°º¤ø¤º°'°º¤ø, ¸¸,ø¤º°'° º¤

__

I never had a dream come true

Until the day that I met you…

Even though I pretend that I've moved on

You'll always be my baby.

  
I never found the words to say

That you're the one I think about each day

And no matter where my life takes me to

A part of me will always be with 

You.

¤º°'°º¤ø,¸¸, ø¤º°'°º¤ø¤º°'°º¤ø, ¸¸,ø¤º°'° º¤

A soft, universal sigh filled the room as the bride advanced down the isle; radiant in glowing white, her long blonde hair cascading down her back like liquid moonlight. The groom stood waiting, handsome and tall in his black tux, barley able to hold in his joy. The smile each wore was for the other only, a smile of joy, excitement, and most of all love. Soft light shafted through the beautiful stained glass windows of the little church giving it a dreamlike quality.

She could remember it perfectly, as though it was just yesterday, not a month ago. Everyone was so happy, but it was a joy that she couldn't share, try as she might. Usagi and Mamoru were married. Their love and union had given them the power to vanquish the last evil and they now reigned and King and Queen. They were so happy. The scouts were their protectors, councilors and dearest friends. But in all this joy, this happy ending, there was no place for her.

Of course they had offered her a place in the palace. Of course Usagi wanted her to stay and be the godmother of their first child. Of course Mamoru offered her a place as an advisor. And of course she loved them. But it was all wrong. She had accomplished what she was meant to do. Usagi and Mamoru were married, the earth and moon united under their loving and benevolent rule, the great evil vanquished. She, Luna had a part in this all, advisor, friend, and councilor. But there was no joy for her here. They all loved her but she could no longer return it. This body that claimed to be her own. The love of the one Artiemis? Try as she would her heart could not return it. She sighed. Was this her destiny? To live a life devoid of joy for a reason she did not know? To be loved and unable to return it? 

True, she had enjoyed the fight against the Neggaverse and the Deadmoon Circus. She had reveled the company of her friends the Sailor Senshi. But the playwright of this happy ending had forgotten her. There was a weight upon her soul, a desire for release, a tugging at her heart for…something… 

She looked out the window. Raindrops splattered against the pane, the sky was cloudy and cool, hinting of a storm. She stood. A walk would do her good. A quick glance around her tidy palace room yielded no umbrella. It didn't matter. She walked down the long corridor to the door, slipping outside before someone could spot her and tell her to get a coat or an umbrella or when least wanted, ask to come along. The air was crisp and cold. The raindrops fell softly onto her, soaking through her shirt, chilling her to the bone but leaving her feeling free and elated, as she had not for a long time. She took in deep breaths of air as she turned to walk through the immense palace gardens but on a sudden impulse thought better of it and headed in the opposite direction, towards the city streets.

Usagi looked out one of the palace windows, noticing the gathering clouds in the darkening sky and wondered where Luna was going. She turned and was about to ask Mamoru if they should send someone to get her before it began to storm. But Rei and Ami who where deep in an argument about what color to paint the prince or princesses bedroom needed an opinion a certain shade of baby blue and the thought was quickly driven from her mind. 

The more space between her and the palace the lighter and happier Luna felt, as though a great weight had been lifted off her petite shoulders. She came to a small Café and decided to step inside for a moment. As she pushed the door open the quiet murmur of voices and the smells of hot coffee assailed her senses. She slipped silently over to a small window table and sat, watching the rain splatter down on the pavement. 

The light rain was gradually quickening to a downpour and the sky was ever dark and menacing when She finally stepped out of the Café and back onto the street. She attracted a few bemused glances from those around her, but they were too busy hurrying to get home to wonder at a young woman walking alone on the rain soaked streets without an umbrella. 

As she walked along a flash of color caught her eye and she turned only to find herself staring at her own reflection. Long midnight tresses curling wetly halfway down her back for lack of a hair tie, slim, light body, and huge soft eyes, staring back at her. So different than the people passing by her, with bright umbrellas and coats, oblivious to her save for a few curious glances. So intent on their own business, so engrossed in life. Her white schoolgirl blouse was soaked and clinging to her body, her pencil skirt was no better and the tiny stiletto heels that enclosed each dainty foot, stood in the middle of a huge puddle of mud. The look in her eyes frightened her. It looked…so…dead…She began to run, run against the steady flow of people heading to their homes, away from everything. The wind tugged at her hair and the rain trickled into her eyes until she was almost blinded. She stumbled and fell into a shallow puddle of water and sat shivering as thunder cracked above head. Clutching at her shirt she huddled against a wall as lighting flashes tore apart the sky. 

The air around her seemed heavy and strange. Twisted with some kind of unreal purple light. Lightning flashed just next to her, illuminating everything for a split second; the mud splattered streets, the sickening whirlpool of colors and then suddenly she heard a crash just above her. And everything was blackness. 

Crash! 

Duo woke with a start. Rubbing at his eyes and squinting at the clock yielded only that it was near to 1am. He glanced out the hotel window. Raindrops made long tracks across the glass, illuminated irregularly by the huge flashes of lightning. Mumbling something unintelligible, he rolled over and burrowed his head further into the pillows. They would have a long day tomorrow without his worrying about the weather.

Crash!

He groaned. What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he just ignore the thunder and go to sleep? He could ignore the crying of innocent souls who died in his battles as they beat continually at his conscience during the long nights. He had to. They all had to. So why not this stupid storm? Slowly he rolled out of bed, glancing quickly at the clock. Not that it mattered. 1:30. He walked to the window. Resting his head against the hard, cool glass he watched the storm vent its fury over the city.

In his room too, Herro stood watching the storm. A small stuffed bear clenched in one fist. A strange picture; the Perfect Soldier, the one without emotion, who had killed so many, standing with a child's toy dwarfed in his hand.

Wufei stood hands and face pressed hard against the window. Thinking on a different night in a different place, oblivious to the tears that fell to mingle with the rain on the glass.

A/N: Ha ha, almost got you with that wedding scene huh? Well what do you think? I know there's not much dialogue but hey it's coming! And anyway it's the prologue…so live with it!! Let me know what you think! Give me ideas!! Just review! More coming, tho it may take a while. ~_^ Oh yeah and I don't want flames but [kindly] advice is appreciated and craved. I need Ideas!


	2. Chapter one

By: Nerilka-chan  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GundamWing or Sailor Moon (But I can pretend right???)   
  
A/N: Thank you so much for all your great reviews!! I was sure nobody would read it and you would all hate it. Thanks a   
lot! ^_^ I still need suggestions though so please don't stop!!! I have to have at least a couple more reviews before I   
write the next chapter!  
  
  
Luna was falling. Every thing was darkness, thick and heavy pressing on her from all sides. Each breath hurt.   
Thousands of knives stabbing at her lungs.   
  
……..  
  
  
There was a funny wrongness to the air making it thick and heavy. A huge burst of lightning flashed across the sky and   
the feeling suddenly vanished. Leaving the air dry and brittle, as though it was about to crack.   
  
……..  
  
She was cold. Oh so cold and it was wet. Something was wrong. She couldn't think. Something was pressing down on   
her, an all-consuming blackness…Where was she?…pressing…pulling…pressing…an animal rage rose within her.   
Pain. Flashing fury and panic. Instincts shot up and overcame reason as she lashed out with her mind screaming again   
and again.  
  
  
  
Wufei started.   
"Huh?" he mumbled as he looked up, "What was that?"  
He stared out into the storm trying to sense any movement. Darkness.   
"Darn it."   
There it was again…   
It was probably just the rain. He didn't need to find out. There was no reason to leave is warm room. But he was   
already dressing and putting on his coat. He slid the glass door open and shielding his face from the wind and rain   
slipped out into the night.   
  
  
  
Duo blinked. No. That couldn't be. Could it? Yes. Yes it was. Wu-man, he mentally checked himself and rubbed ruefully   
at the rather large bump on his head, bestowed there during one of Wufei's less-than-happy-with-his-nickname   
moments. Wufei, not Wu-man just Wufei. What was that idiot doing outside on a night like this? At what…2am?   
Lightning flashed overhead.   
"I wonder what he's doing out there. Well it's none of my business…if he wants to get cold and wet…"   
He jumped up. It was no use. Whatever Wu-man was doing out there he, the great Shinigami was going to find out!   
Besides it was probably something exciting or Wufei wouldn't be out there on a night like this. He tried one last time to   
convince himself that there was no need to go sneaking out after Wufei. It didn't work. Who was he kidding? There was   
no cure for the insatiable Maxwell curiosity.   
  
  
  
Wufei loved the night, the silence, and the chance to be away from that happy baka Duo. It was all so calm and   
peaceful. Even in this storm he loved it. He could relax like he couldn't anywhere else. He stood for a moment, to taste   
the rain slanting down on him, soaking him…freeing him.  
  
  
  
Duo huddled under the soaking hotel room copy of the Yellow Pages phone book, trying to shield himself from the   
pouring rain. He would have rubbed his hands together in anticipation but he was too busy trying to stay dry.   
"Why couldn't I have brought a stupid umbrella???" he mumbled to himself as he watched Wufei.   
What was Wu-man doing now? He crept closer, watching as Wufei wandered around, seemingly looking for someone   
or something. What could he be doing out here? Maybe he was having a forbidden liaison with an American woman?   
Maybe he was sneaking out before using a self-detonation button…no wait that was Heero. Maybe he was going a bar   
or a club? Who was he kidding?? This was Wu-man he was dealing with. Maybe some secret mission he had not   
mentioned to the others? Maybe… Lightning flashed.  
"Darn! He's gone!!! Where did that baka go?!"   
Discarding the now soaking and useless phone book he set off to find Wufei.  
  
  
  
As Duo and his pinstripe pajamas got wetter by the minute Wufei, oblivious to all else was wandering the hotel rooftop   
searching for the source of that strange flash of colored light. He cursed softly under his breath.   
"I know something was here…I know it." He paused for a moment taking in his surroundings, lost in thought.   
A smirk curled his lips although it came out more as a twisted smile of ironic pain. "Maybe I'm losing it too…first   
Heero…Trowa…even Quatera isn't the same. Peace is the soldier's death knell," he thought aloud. "The people live   
and the soldiers slowly crumble into dust…unremembered…unthanked…unknown" He laughed, a sharp grinding   
sound without any joy in it. No, he was not losing his touch. Let the others do what they would. He would survive.   
And yet…  
All the soldiers who gave themselves…their reality, their dreams, their goals, their love for a chance to die. To die   
for…for…peace. Perhaps they had all known in their hearts that it would be this way…But…  
  
  
A/N: Please don't give up hope! It's not going to be depressing…it will be happier but this is just the way its going. ^_^   
Please forgive any ooc-ness. Please do give me paring suggestions…I want your opinions! Thanks sooo much and   
happy reading ~Neri-chan   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
